Walls Closing In
by doramatikku
Summary: [hanakimi; umeda X akiha; slight shonenai] A hot summer's day enclosed in a shaded nurse's office. Just the doctor and the photographer... and a sudden case of upset stomach.


Hanazakari Kimitachi E belongs to Nakajo Hisaya, but I figured that Umeda needed a little lovin' every once and a while...  
  
Reality is just a surreal fantasy that appears to be real, full of unpredictable predicaments and surprises as well as tragedies and sadness. Life has more than one meaning, to see something through the lens of a camera is completely different from seeing something for what it actually is. And here in front of me was an untamed beast in the heat. A hot summer day, when all the students wore short sleeved shirts rather than their fabricated school coat, a hot summer day with the sun shining above the sky in all of its radiance, a hot summer day within the shady room that was a nurse's office only once before.  
  
Sweat caused my shirt to cling onto me like a second skin as I became entangled within his arms, the intoxicating scent of cigarettes and lingering cologne were apparent as they seep from his hair and clothes and found their way into my senses. This was insane, unbelievable and almost like a dream. But it wasn't a dream, was it?  
  
"Hn, its too hot in here. Can't you open the window or something?" the air was old, there wasn't even a small gust of wind to circulate the airless room for he had shut all the windows and lowered the white blinds. I couldn't take this; I was suffocating within a hellish paradise.  
  
"Shut up." he spoke as his lips grazed along my collarbone, "I didn't ask you to come here and listen to your complaints."  
  
"But, Umeda senpai, there's no air in here." A hot summer day enclosed within a relatively small office. I began to feel revolted as I felt him breathe upon me, the warm air curling at my nostrils yet I felt compelled to continue. My fingertips wound into his autumn colored hair, my eyes admiring the beauty of each strand as I tried to distract myself from the unventilated area.  
  
I could feel the pressure of his body weight pressed against mine, the rigid angular curves of his body hidden away beneath dark clothing and long white over coat. Everything was white in here, the beds, the cabinets, the floor, the curtains, and the doors, even his own paperwork! It reminded me of a sterile hospital room, but once the sunlight was shut away, the brightness of the room melted away into a shadow washed veil that hid the two of us away from the world.  
  
His tongue was forcing his was into mine and slowly I allowed him access as it raided every inch, tracing the walls with its silvery touch, sending shivers down my sweat covered spine. I let this happen, let him take me to wherever he wanted to take me. How long has it been since I've been watching him? From behind the camera, I tried to take photographs that captured his essence, but they were always void of something. Photographs are not the same as the subject themselves, they can stare back at you, let you describe them in a thousand words, but in the end that's all that you can do. You can't embrace a photograph with a tender feeling of love, nor can you kiss it with all the gentleness in the world. You can only stare at it, longing for something that you can never fully obtain.  
  
Then, despite all the passion of the heated room, my stomach began to give me signs. It was too airless in here; I was suffocating near death.  
  
"Umeda senpai, can't you please open the window? I can't breathe..." I pleaded beneath his shower of kisses.  
  
He panted, out of breath and patience, "It's a school day damn it, there are people outside."  
  
"But I can't breathe, its too hot."  
  
He sat up, leaving me pinned beneath him defenseless. The walls of the room seemed to be closing in on me, all for walls crashing into each other slowly, the room began to spin around and everything was blurry. My head throbbed and my heart pounded until I was sure that it was lodged somewhere inside my throat. I could feel him sitting up and shuffling his way to the window where he suddenly pulled up the binds letting the brightness of outside some crashing in violently. Then I let go. Curbing to the side of the patient's bed, I retched.  
  
A vile taste of bile ran through my throat as I coughed up vomit, sputtering onto the white tiled floor.  
  
"You idiot!" the doctor ran into a bathroom to retrieve a bucket then ushered it into my hands. I turned my back towards him and retched the remains of breakfast and lunch before staggering into the bathroom.  
  
The scene of me hugging the porcelain toilet brought back a faint feeling of déjà vu, like that one time I had just a bit too much liquor and spent the night beside the glossy toilet bowl.  
  
In a whirlwind of catastrophe, I witnessed Umeda senpai empty the bucket and clean the floors as he threw curses at me. I would have liked to help, but the situation had rendered me useless as I occupied my area the toilet, partly in fear of what he would do to me once I was able to stand on my own two feet again. Then I blacked out, oblivious to the world itself.  
  
...  
  
Will Akiha ever have a chance with Umeda? Everything seems to end in disaster.  
  
Owari  
  
Notes: we need more Umeda fan fictions in the world, either that or hanakimi fanfics, any one of them is fine. I think the characters are a bit Out Of Character in this fiction and although it doesn't really say, this is based on Akiha's point of view. (My first non-umeda/kijima fic, amazing.) Anyway, if it seemed a little... bumpy, that's because it was super hard to write. Maybe someday when the words return to me, I'll be able to do this one Akiha/Umeda idea that's been floating around in my head. 


End file.
